Equestria Girls: Digital War
by Fear Ripper
Summary: While the boundaries of between dimensions were being torn during the Friendship Games, an unexpected repercussion occurred. The Digital world discovered their world. How will the Humane 7 when they get mixed in to the digital mayhem about to arise.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey there. It's Fear Ripper! And this is a story that I am doing on but I decided I should bring it over here too. Hope you enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I dont know anything but my oc and the storyline.

(POV: ?)

 ***BOOM!***

Explosions broke the sky.

The sound of blades clashing and guns being shot rang through the air. The battle field looked like a waste land, With strange looking creatures fighting one another.

I don't know what was going on. Seven other creatures surrounded me, but were beaten and on the ground. They all struggled to even stand. They didn't feel hostile like the others, for some reason my heart was in great pain to see them like that. High up in the sky, which was for some reason had both the sun and moon, stood two more creatures on opposite sides.

On the side with the sun was a humanoid, dragon like, armored creature, and on the side of the moon was an armored wolf figure. The dragon lifted its claws and summoned a large ball of energy, and the wolves armor unfolded revealing multiple missiles. They were preparing to launch their attacks.

Suddenly, a fire started to burn in my chest. My body began to move on its own. I somehow flew towards the two creatures to intervene in their battle.

"That's Enough!" I shouted.

It fell on deaf ears as they launched their attacks, both barreling towards me.

 ***BOOM!***

(Dream End)

I slowly opened my eyes, I raised my hands to shield them from the sun. I groggily sit up, yawning all the while.

 **Oh! Hey, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Brave Heart, the hero of this story! That's all I'm allowed to say for the Mr. Terminusmag not to get mad at me. I'll just rebuild the 4th wall and get on with the story.**

I was sitting atop the roof of Canterlot High, the high school I was currently attending. It looked like a normal High school, but it also kind of looked like a western style castle.

"*Yawn* Man, what a weird dream." I said to myself as I laid back down.

Although, I suddenly saw someone looking down at me in my peripheral vision, which startled me.

"GAHH!" I screamed as I shot back up. I heard a chorus of female giggles behind me.

I turned to see seven of my friends.

The first girl was the same age as the he was. Her hair was a dark purple color with a pink stripe on her right side, also tied into a bun. Her face adorned square, black rimmed glasses covering her violet eyes. She wore a dark purple sweater vest over a light blue, long sleeved dress shirt with gray cuffs. Her skirt was a purple plaid skirt that reached her mid thigh, along with purple knee socks with blue frills on the end.

Second was a girl with long blond hair tied into a braid, and a brown cowgirl hat on top of her head, and green eyes. She wore a white and green collared shirt, with a blue jean skirt and a belt with an apple in the center. On her feet were brown cowgirl boots with red apples on each of them.

Third was a girl with rainbow schemed hair along with light violet eyes. She wore a short sleeved, dark blue, button up shirt with the it unbuttoned, revealing a white t-shirt with a storm cloud with rainbow lighting. She also wore blue sneakers with rainbow socks, and a maroon and white skirt.

Fourth was a girl had long, curly, dark purple hair down to her waist with a three diamond hair clip. She wore a long sleeved, sky blue top with a moderate purple skirt with the same three diamonds like her hair pin. Finishing off with dark purple boots with a single diamond in the center.

Fifth was a girl with dark pink, curly hair down to her back, along with blue eyes. she wore a blue shirt over a dress with a white top with a heart in the center. The skirt was pink with three balloons on the side. On her feet were sky blue tennis shoes with white laces and pink bows.

The sixth girl had long, light pink hair with a white butterfly clip. Her top was a plain white tank top, and her skirt was a light green with three pink butterflies. Her boots were also light green, her socks were dark pink with white polka dots.

The seventh and last girl had red and yellow hair along with cyan eyes. She wore a black leather jacket over a sky blue dress. Underneath the dress she wore blue skinny jeans, on her feet were black, high heeled boots with silver buckles.

These seven were Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer.

These girls are my closest friends. It's hard to believe that it had only been two months since I transferred to Canterlot High. I remember it as if it were only two months ago.

(Flash Back)

(3rd Person)

Brave Heart could be seen wandering the halls of Canterlot High. The school day had ended but there was still a significant amount of students around. They were all either hanging out, going to clubs, or activities of that nature.

Actually, tomorrow would be his first official day of school. He had arrived today to acquire his schedule from Principal Celestia. At the moment, he was touring the campus for himself, until he came across the school music room.

Being one who enjoyed music, he went in. He slowly entered, so to not distract anyone who might be in there, but only to find it empty. The only thing that stood out was the lonely acoustic guitar sitting on it's stand in the middle of thee room. Seeing as he was alone in the room and the guitar was just there, he picked it up and started playing.

(A few moments later)

Sunset Shimmer was shuffling through her locker, packing up her stuff for the end of the day, along with her friend and locker neighbor, Twilight Sparkle (Sci Twi).

"Hey Twilight, are you doing anything after this?" Sunset asked.

"Um… nothing comes to mind. I have some homework but that won't take long." Twilight replied.

"Well me and the others are going to the Cakes Shop after band practice. If you don't mind waiting a while, you can come with us."

"Oh sure! I like hearing you guys play anyways."

"Sunset! Twilight!"

The two turn from their lockers to see the five other members of the group. They both smiled, and joined the rest of their friends on the way to the music room.

"Y'all ready for band practice?" Applejack asked.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait to show you my new acoustic."

"You can play acoustic? Awesome! It'll add a whole new sound to the Rainbooms!" Rainbow Dash said.

As they approached the Music room, they notice the door open ajar. They get closer and start to hear someone playing the acoustic guitar and singing.

 **(Play Brave Heart Acoustic by Pellekofficial but guitar by Hadaru)**

 _Now and then I know you want to quit and give up._

 _But keep on going._

 _Cause only you can walk the path that has been,_

 _laid out only for you._

 _We rise and fall,_

 _I can't recall if I've ever seen,_

 _you afraid or insecure._

 _You're not the quieting type,_

 _you stand your ground._

 _Seize!_

 _The days and the dreams you have._

 _Protect!_

 _The people you care about._

 _you'll be the hero that we need, but didn't deserve._

 _I know,_

 _That power's still in your heart._

 _And when,_

 _the fire is lite, it will_

 _explode and our wishes, however ambitious._

 _Will open a brand new start._

 _Show me your Brave Heart._

They were all curious and enter the room gently and saw a lone boy in the room playing the guitar. He had Jet black hair and standing at about 6.3 in height. He was wearing a black, assassin style hoodie with grey outlines and the zipper off to the right of his torso instead of up the middle like most hoodies. His jeans were light blue, and he wore black sneakers. Around his neck was a pair of goggles with red lenses. From the look of his body structure, he had a lean, muscular frame.

 _Not all days are sunny, sometimes rain will appear,_

 _from a blue sky._

 _But make the rain you friend._

 _Find an umbrella and keep_

 _Your head up, smile through the night._

 _No map could lead,_

 _you to your ultimate destiny._

 _Only you really know,_

 _that is the beauty of being free._

 _Run!_

 _Faster than the wind._

 _Aim!_

 _Farther than the sky._

 _Discover a side of yourself, you never knew._

 _I know, courage deep in your heart._

 _And when,_

 _the time is right your story will_

 _Unfold and the trials, the tears and the miles._

 _You walk to a whole new start._

 _Show me your Brave Heart._

The girls looked impressed by the unknown males playing and singing, and had small blushes on their faces.

 _Seize!_

 _The days and the dreams you have._

 _Protect!_

 _The people you care about._

 _You'll be the hero that we need,_

 _but didn't deserve._

 _I know,_

 _power's deep in your heart._

 _And when,_

 _the fire is lite it will._

 _Explode and our wish's,_

 _however ambitious will grant!_

 _As I hold your start._

He finished his song, and the girls lapped for him. Although, that did startle him as he turned around too quickly, making his foot hit the edge of the stool which caused him to face plant. Which made the girls laugh.

The boy had stood up, rubbing his bruised nose.

"Ow, that didn't look very cool, did it?" He asked.

"Not at all, but it was kind of cute." Sunset said, making the boy blush and laugh sheepishly. "That was a cool song you played on my guitar."

"Oh! This is your guitar? Sorry! It was just sitting here, so I couldn't help myself." Brave said and gave the guitar back to her.

"It's co-"

*GASP!*

A sudden gasp cut her off. Out off nowhere, Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared in front of Brave with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"You'renewherearen'tyou?Ofcourseyou'renewcauseIdon'tknowyouandIknoweveryoneinschoolandIdon't know you. What'syourname?Wheredidyoucomefrom?Doyoulikeparties?Doyoulikecake?Doyouwanttobemyfriend?"

Before Pinkie could fire off any more questions, Applejack covered her mouth with her hand and pulled her away.

"Alright, that's 'bout enough of that sugacube. Sorry 'bout her, she's kinda always like this."

Brave Heart just smiled nonchalantly, "Haha! It's no problem. Anyone with that kind of energy is alright in my book." He said, making Pinkie smile brighter. "Oh and to answer your questions, my names Brave Heart. I just transferred here from Ocean Bluff, California. Yeah, I like parties and cake, especially when the two are together. And I'd love to be your friend."

"Yay! I made a new friend!" Pinkie cheered.

"Well since we're on introductions," Sunset said, "I'm Sunset Shimmer. It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out, and shook Brave Hearts hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Howdy! Name's Applejack, pleasure to meet y'all" She also shook his hand.

"Same, and I like that hat you're wearing."

"Thank you kindly."

Rarity approached next.

"Hello darling, my name is Rarity, and I must say you have a fine sense of fashion. Although, I do have to question the goggles."

"Nice to meet you Rarity. As for the goggles, i feel like they complete my look, as well as help the image I want to portray."

Before she could question further, she was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"Yo! You're new so you may not know me, but I'm a pretty big deal around here. I am the one and only, Rainbow Dash! The most Awesome girl around!" Her friends rolled their eyes at their friends usual behavior.

"Ha! I like your spirit! You look pretty awesome to be, so let's be friends!" Brave Heart said as the two shook hands.

Rainbow looked at her friends with a smug look, "See! He get's it." Which made her friends sigh.

Brave Heart noticed Fluttershy trying to hide behind her hair. Seeing as she wasn't going to speak up any time soon, he approached her slowly.

"Hello, may I ask your name?"

Fluttershy mustered up enough courage to stagger forward I-I-I'm Fluttershy." She said in a low whisper.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy? What a cute name." She blushed redder and tried to hide again.

And lastly, Twilight.

"Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, I hope we can get along."

"Like wise."

Now that the introductions were over with, the group began to engage in small talk.

"Hey, that was a cool song you were singing. Who's it by?" Rainbow asked.

"It's an original. I wrote it as my there." Brave said. Which confused the girls.

"Theme? Theme or what exactly?" Applejack asked.

Brave Heart smiled proudly, "Every hero needs a theme! It's like a part of their identity."

"Hero?" They all asked.

"Yes! That is my one, true goal in life!" He pounded his right fist over his heart.

"To be a hero!"

(Present)

From that day on, Brave Heart carved his way into their little group.

They had grown close to them, even closer than her realized.

Twilight sighed, "Skipping class again? Brave Heart, I am disappointed in you."

The lone boy smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah! You should have invited me!" Pinkie Pie said as she dropped down and sat on his lap, which made Brave blush. "We could have spent some quality time together."

The other girls shot Pinkie an annoyed look.

Yup... very close.

Rainbow stomped forward and yanked Brave by his right arm to off the ground onto his feet, causing Pinkie to fall on the ground.

"Why would he invite you? Wouldn't he rather skip with someone more awesome? Like me!" She said.

Twilight also stomped up with a frustrated face, and yanked on his left arm.

"He shouldn't be skipping at all! He should have been in class like the rest of us." She said and directed the last part towards Brave Heart, half scolding him.

"Yes, quite right." Rarity decided to speak up, "Your grades are just on the border of average, so you have no room to slack off.

Sunset Rolled her eyes, "You two are just sore because he wasn't in chemistry and you had to pair with each other instead of Brave."

"No We're not!" They both yelled, with equal blushes.

Seeing that an argument might start Brave Heart spoke up.

"Hey girls, let's all cal-!"

"Stay out of this!"

But was swiftly silenced.

'*Sigh* Why are they fighting? Did I do something?' Brave Heart thought.

Yeah folks, he's **that** kind of protagonist.

The argument had subsided after a few minutes.

"Well, schools already ended and we don't have band practice, so how about we go to the Cakes shop?" Sunset suggested.

Everyone happily nodded in agreement as they started to leave the roof. Suddenly, Brave Heart froze, and his eyes widened. This didn't go unnoticed by Applejack.

"Y'all right Sugacube?" she asked, which gathered the attention of the rest of the group.

Brave Heart snapped out of his daze, "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Actually, I got to get to work tonight. Sorry."

Applejack eyed him suspiciously.

"Y'know," Rainbow spoke up, "You never did tell us what this "job" was. Why is that?"

His eyes shifted around nervously, obviously trying to find an answer.

"Hahaha! Rainbow, don't you know? A hero can never speak of their secret identity as a hero!" He said.

The girls, still bar Pinkie and Fluttershy, rolled their eyes. They all had a 'Here we go again." expression on their face as the lone male began one of his hero lectures.

"Heroes conceal their identity while doing their heroic deeds so the villain can't find out their personal lives! If that happens, then they will go after the ones he most cares about in order to destroy him! Alas! The hero must keep this secret from the ones he cares about to protect the. It's not that the hero doesn't trust them, in fact it kills them inside because they can't tell them. But if the ones they care about knew it would get them involved and put them in even more danger!" He then puts his arms around Pinkie and Fluttershy, and pulled them into a hug. "I'm sorry girls, but I can't tell you only because I care about all of you too much!"

The girls sighed at their male friends statement, and in relief that he was finished. Fluttershy had a fierce blush for being so close to him. Pinkie also had a blush, but also hand a large smile and wrapped her arms around him in a huge.

"Aw~ We love you too Bravey." She said.

"Now, I must go!" He pried Pinkie off and ran away.

The girls sighed, "There he goes again." Twilight said exasperated, "He's been dodging the question for weeks."

"And I don't think he's gonna be tellin' us any time soon." Applejack added.

Silence fell upon them until Rainbow Dash spoke up, "I say we follow him!"

The girls looked at her curiously.

"But Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said, " Wouldn't that be invading his privacy?

"Think about it. It's obvious he doesn't have a job and he's a horrible liar. He won't tell us what he's doing most of the time, so we have to figure it out ourselves. Besides, remember a week and a half ago, when he had those bandages on his arm and face?" Everyone nodded, "I doubt that he got those from, "Falling down the stairs." He could be hanging out with some thugs. As his friends, it's our job to help no matter what!"

They all exchanged looks, but then agreed to their rainbow friend.

Off they went, on a journey to uncover the mysteries of their male friend.

* * *

It didn't take long for the girls to spot the hero junkie. They followed him down town, they were well hid with the hustle and bustle of people going around. They were unsure of where he was going, it seemed that he was looking for something. The snooping was rather uneventful, until they saw him walk down an alleyway. The girls ran to the alley's entrance, but hid behind the corner and stuck their heads out/

They saw Brave Heart standing in front of some strange, thick fog.

"Man, this is a big digital field. Do you sense anything partner?" He appeared to talk to some sort of red, digital watch on his wrist, which confused the girls.

I only sense one, champion level at best." A voice came out of the device.

"Alright, it's hero time!"

"Right!"

Brave Heart ran into the fog.

The girls looked shocked.

"Did his watch just talk to him?" Rainbow asked.

"Digital Field? Isn't that just normal fog?" Sunset asked.

"Fog shouldn't be concentrated in just one spot. It's unnatural." Twilight said.

"Let's stop chatting and keep following him!" Rainbow ran into the fog, with the other girls in tow.

They could barely see in front of them, but eventually approached a metal fence. The fence surrounded a basket ball field, and Brave Heart standing in the center.

"Helloooo~! Is there any digimon in there?" He yelled.

'Digimon?' were the girl's thoughts.

Suddenly, something large dropped down from above and landed right in front of Brave Heart.

It is a bipedal, muscled creature covered in brown fur, though its face, upper back, elbows, hands, and feet are red. It has red eyes and a large mouth. Its head is covered with a grinning plush that has three horns, while it has two bone-like protrusions on its upper back. It has a white bandage on its left wrist.

Brave Heart looked at his watch, and a circular holographic screen popped up. It showed a picture of the creature in front of him.

 ** _Digimon Analyzer:_**

 ** _Wendigomon- Champion Level- Beast man type- Virus Attribute._**

 ** _Special Attacks: Cable Crusher and Coco Crusher._**

 ** _His intelligence can be compared to a sack of hammers._**

Brave Heart read outloud.

"Well, this will be fun. Ready partner?" He said to his watch.

"Ready!"

Brave Heart thrusted his hand forward.

"Dorumon! Realize!"

Blue code protruded out of the watch and formed a cocoon in front of him. When it dissipated, there stood a beast-like Digimon with purple fur on most of its body. It has two large hind legs and two front arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem, indicated to be an old-style interface.

 ** _Digimon Analyzer:_**

 ** _Dorumon- Rookie Level- Beast type- Data Attribute._**

 ** _Special Attacks: Dash Metal, Dino Tooth, Metal Cannon, and Hyper Dash Metal_**

 ** _No other data available._**

The moment Dorumon appeared, Wendigomon narrowed his eyes at the two.

"So, you're the human and his digimon pet that keeps foiling us. I will destroy you and conquer this world for the moon!" It yelled and brought its giant fist down. Digimon and human both dodged the fist in opposite directions.

"Dorumon!"

"Right!"

Dorumon ran towards the Wendigomon ready to attack.

 **"Cable Crusher!"**

Wendigomon threw his arm out like a ball and chain, towards Dorumon. But Dorumon was faster and jumped over the attack. He used the arm cable to run up closer until he was right in front of the Beast-man.

 **"Dash Metal!"**

Dorumon fired a large metal sphere directly at the Beast-man's chest. The force of the attack made the beast-man stagger back as Dorumon landed on the pavement.

"You wanna jump in any time Brave?" Dorumon said to his partner.

"Give me a sec." Brave Heart said as he pulled out what looked like a computer chip with a picture of a sword on it. He inserted it into his slot in his watch.

 **"Download: Sword Delete!"** once again, data came out of the watch. Although instead of forming into a cocoon, it gathered in Brave Heart's right hand. When he grasped it, the data dissipated and a sword appeared in his hand.

"Alright, ready!"

Wendigomon regained its balance and retracted its cable arm.

"Dorumon, keep his arms busy, I'll go for the legs."

Dorumon look at his partner with hesitation, "Are you sure?"

Brave Heart smirked, "C'mon partner, trust me. We'll be fine."

"Alright, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, well so do I."

Brave Heart ran directly towards the beast-man's feet and slashed them with his blade. Instead of blood, read data spewed out of the gashed, which glowed purple.

The beast-man dropped to its knees and Dorumon took this chance to attack. Dorumon jumped into the air ready to fire his attack. But suddenly, the beast-man grabbed Brave Heart with its giant hand and threw him at Dorumon. They collided in mid-air.

 **"Coco Crusher!"**

Two vertical rows of hollow studs appeared on the beast-man's abdomen and shot out some sort of projectiles. The attack hard and forced the two to crash into a wall behind them, causing dust to fly everywhere.

The dust cleared, revealing Dorumon trying to recover, while grunting in pain. Same could be said for Brave Heart, except for some reason his body was covered in some sort of red aura. While they were getting up, the sword in Brave Hearts hand had burst back into data and disappearing.

"Damn, I got to remember to up the durability on those things." Brave Heart said, "You alright partner?"

"Just dandy." Dorumon said with sarcasm, "But we should finish this up."

Brave Heart looked at his watch, which showed what appeared to be a Health Gauge from most video games.

"Yeah, my digi-soul won't hold up against another attack like that."

"Hahaha!" the beast-man laughed and started to taunt the two, "You think you can defeat me? A digimon pet and his human master defeating a soldier of the moon? We will take this world and prove our superiority to the sun."

Although, its heckling was ignored by the two partners.

Brave Heart looked at his partner, "I have a plan. I need you to charge up Metal Cannon, I'll distract him and signal you to fire."

"Seems kinda risky."

"C'mon partner, we've dealt with tougher guys than this. Remember, a hero never gives up, no matter what the odds."

Dorumon gained a determined look and a smirk to match his partner, "Alright!"

Brave Heart faced the beast-man with a cocky smirk and pulled out another computer chip, but this one had a picture of a boot with speed lines behind it.

 **"Download: Hyper Stride!"**

His body glowed red for an instant, and the next he vanished.

He then reappeared in front of the beast-man's face. His fist was covered in red aura that blazed like a flame, and he delivered a powerful punch to the beast-man's face. Brave disappeared again, and reappeared at the beast-man's side. Delivering another punch. This process continued until Brave delivered an uppercut to its chin to disorientate it. While the beast-man staggered, Brave jumped back to his partners side.

"Dorumon! Now!"

Dorumon could be seen being surrounded by a purple aura.

 **"Metal Meteor!"**

Dorumon shot a much larger, flaming metal sphere at high speed towards the beast-man. The attack hit it and went threw its chest, leaving a gaping hole. Not a second later, Wendigomon's body burst into red particles that floated in the air. Although, some of the particles gathered in the center and formed into a large white egg with brown spots, and it was the size of a basket ball.

Brave Heart raised his watch into the air,

"Upload!"

The red data in the air was swiftly sucked into the watch device, and the egg landed in his arms.

"Haha! Victory is ours!" Brave Heart said thrusting up a peace sign and holding the egg under his arm. Dorumon was next to him, posing with his claws up and his tail curved up as well.

They held the pose for three second, until Dorumon spoke up.

"Um, hey Brave? Do we have to pose heroically after every battle?"

Brave Heart dropped his pose and half heartedly glared at his partner.

"Yes! It's in the hero manual. Did you even read the copy I gave you?"

Dorumon hung his head in shame, "I may have skimmed over some parts."

"*Sigh* Well we won anyways. Let's go home, I'm hungry."

The two turn to leave, but froze immediately when they spotted the girls behind the fence.

The girls mouths were agape at what they just witnessed their male friend do.

Brave Heart and his digimon partner started to sweat nervously.

"H-h-hey girls, what are you doing here?" He stammered, "Crazy fog right? I heard on the news that fog can cause hallucinations. Oh, and have you meet my dog, Dorumon?"

"Bark?" The two lied rather badly.

The girls obviously didn't buy it and gave the two a collective dead panned stare.

Brave Heart slumped his shoulders.

"I got some explaining to do, don't I?"


	2. Explanations over tea

It was the next day after the girls caught Brave Heart doing his "Heroic Deed." He had convinced the girls to wait a day for their explanation, because he was worn out after the battle with Wendigomon.

Now, it was the end of the school day, and the girls were standing outside a door of an apartment complex. Which was where Brave Heart told them to meet him.

 ***Ding-Dong!***

They rang the bell. A few seconds later the door opened, but instead of the expected Brave Heart, Dorumon answered the door.

"Hello, friends of Brave Heart" The purple digimon said.

The girls replied nervously with small "Hello's."

"Well you all should com in. Brave has been expecting you." He invited them in.

They had all entered a moderate looking apartment. It was about average size and generic looking as there was no distinct features. There was a small kitchen next to the living room with a T.V, a couch, and a medium sized coffee table in the center. The door to the kitchen opened, revealing Brave Heart.

He noticed the girls and smiled.

"Hey girls! Welcome to my home. The tea will be ready soon, so why don't you all make yourselves comfortable in the living room! I'll be there in a moment." He said returning to the kitchen.

* * *

A few moments later, the eight of them were sitting around the coffee table while dorumon was sitting on the couch.

"*Slurp* Hah~. Sorry for the wait, I don't usually have guests so I was unprepared. And as for how plain my apartment is, I haven't had time to decorate since I moved here." Brave Heart said.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all darling. But, you said your home. Does that mean you live alone?"

"Yup, that's right. I live alone." This surprised the girls.

"All by yourself?" Applejack asked, " But what about your parents?"

Brave Heart's smile remained, but his eyes showed a faint sadness.

"They aren't around anymore, if you know what I mean."

They knew exactly what he meant.

"Ah, ah'm sorry for bringing it up sugacube." AppleJack said regretfully.

Brave Heart just waved it off, "Eh, it's alright! You didn't know know, and I've already made my peace with it. But it still kinda tough subject to talk about."

Wanting to change the subject, Fluttershy spoke up.

"So how do you pay for it if you live here alone?"

"My uncle, who is my guardian, is paying for it until I graduate, so I have time to focus on school."

While the rest of them were engaged in the conversation, Rainbow quickly lost her patience.

"Alright, enough small talk. Let's get down to what we're really here for." then all eyes fell on Brave Heart.

"Oh, that's right, you wanted to ask me about yesterday." The girls face fault at their idiotic male friend. "I knew I couldn't keep this secret from all of you any longer. Feel free to ask me any questions you want."

"Alright, how about we start off with what the hell that thing you were fighting was? As well as your little friend there." She pointed at Dorumon.

"Well what I fought yesterday was a Wendigomon. That, as well as Dorumon, are known as Digimon."

"Digimon?"

"Short for digital monsters. Digital data turned flesh and blood."

This shocked the girls.

"B-but how is that possible?" Twilight stammered.

"Hm, perhaps a little background is in order. Ahem! Digimon, like Dorumon, originate from a world. A different dimension separate from our own. The digital world is a world made up of computer data and the emotions of mankind, and originated from humans first reaction of computers. With the birth of this new world, it also birthed new life. Namely, the digimon. As computers and technology evolved, the digital world expanded to what it is today."

The girls took time to take in the information, until,

"That. Is. Amazing!" Twilight said as she started to examine Dorumon. "Computer data turned into a living breathing species! There's so much we can learn from them!" As she observed the digimon, her friends sweat drop at her egg-headedness.

"Alright, so we know what they are, but what does any of this have to do with you?" Rainbow asked, catching Twilight's attention once again.

Brave Heart's smile grew.

"Great! Now I can go into my hero origin story!" The girls rolled their eyes. "Alright, here we go. It all started one fateful night, about one month ago."

(Flash Back)

It was a lonely night at Brave Heart's apartment. The girls were all busy with their own devices, so he went home to do some online gaming.

Brave Heart sat at his desktop computer, mashing away at the keyboard.

"Haha! Now B Team, distract it till we attack… Yeah! We did it!" He said.

In his brief moment of celebration, a message window opened up on the screen.

"Huh? What's this?"

 ***A rare mission has been unlocked! Do you wish to continue?*** ***Yes/No***

The message read.

"Oh! A rare Mission! Alright, I accept."

Brave Heart clicked yes on the message, which made another message pop up.

 ***Thank you for accepting.*** ***Mission: Acquire the box within the shrine in under 2 else something terrible will happen.***

Suddenly, the screen started to warp, until it shut off.

"Huh? Ah man! Was that a fake message? Did it have a virus?"

The screen suddenly turned back on, but it was an all white screen. The screen started to shine brighter and brighter, until it filled the whole room. The light was so intense, that Brave Heart had to shield his eyes.

* * *

The light had eventually died down, and Brave opened his eyes. He found himself standing in a wide, grassy plain.

"Whoa! Where am I? Is this a dream?" Brave started to freak out.

Before Brave could go any further, he realized there was some sort of shrine in front of where he was. In front of the shrine stood a stone pedestal, with a metal suit case resting on top.

"Well, seems as good as any place to start looking for answers." So he started trekking towards the shrine.

Suddenly, he sensed a danger and jumped back. A small explosion happened where he once stood. In front of him landed a purple fox-dragon creature.

"What the hell are you?" He yelled.

High above them, some sort of countdown clock appeared and counted down from two minutes .

"A clock? Wait, just like the mission said!" He gazed at the creature, then the shrine. "Well, I guess I have no choice."

Brave Heart charged at the creature and reeled back his arm for a punch. He swung, but the creature ducked under his arm and head butted him in the abdomen. Brave Heart skid back some by the force. The creature dashed forward intent on slashing him with his claws. Only for Brave Heart to side step out of the way and delivered a powerful spin kick to the creatures torso sending it back.

The two exchanged blow for blow until both felt the sting of fatigue and stood across from each other. Both were covered in bruises and breathing heavily.

"*Huff. Huff.* You're pretty tough, whatever you are." Brave Heart said. The creature grunted as if returning his compliment. Brave Heart looked up to the clock, there were thirty seconds left counting down.

'I can't waste any more time fighting this thing. If what the mission said was true, something terrible will happen if I don't get that case. I need to finish him... wait." He observed his surroundings, and saw the creature just standing in front of the shrine. Like it was protecting it.

'That's it!'

Brave Heart mustered up what remained of his strength, and full on charged at the creature. Sensing this, the creature also charged at full force. The two were closing in on each other. Closer, and closer, until! Brave Heart surprisingly jumped over the creature with a front flip. The moment he landed he made a mad dash for the shrine.

The creature snapped out of his surprise and chased after him, but it was already too late as Brave Heart grabbed the case and lifted it off the pedestal, in turn stopping the count down with three seconds to spare.

"Haha! Alright! Mission complete… now what?"

 **"Well done boy."** a deep, male voice boomed through the air.

The world around him suddenly shattered around him like glass. The world around him was now a black voice, and he was seemingly standing on nothing.

 **"You have passed my test."** The booming voice came from behind him.

Brave Heart slowly turned around, and saw a truly magnificent being. It was a quadrupedal yellow dragon with a long tail and neck, three toes on each foot, and a claw on each toe. Its body is covered in golden scales . It has eight red eyes,three on each side of the head, and two on its top. It has two long horns on the back of its head, and six large tusks on its back. It also looked like it had eight red orbs on its back.

Brave Heart was shocked to say the least was shocked to say the least, and slightly stepped back in fear.

 **"Do not be alarmed boy. I am not here to harm you."** it said,

Regaining his composure, Brave Heart spoke up, "Who, what are you?"

 **"I am Fanglongmon. Digimon sovereign and god of the Digital World."**

"Digimon? Digital World? What is all that?" The sovereign began to explain what Digimon and the Digital World are. (Same explanation he gave to the girls). Brave Heart was shocked or what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

"Incredible. Another world, and creatures made of data." But one question still remained, "What does all of this have to do with me, Lord Fanglongmon?"

The God paused, before he continued, **"I will get to that, but first a bit of my worlds history. You see, long ago there was a being created from the negative emotions of humans, such as hatred, anger, sadness, etc. His name was Apocalymon. He used his powers and tried to take over the Digital world, and spread the emotions that were used to create his very being. To complete his task, he had to destroy the two digimon who ruled at the time. AncientGreymon, the one who rose the Sun, and AncientGarurumon, the one who rose the moon."**

"Wait," Brave Heart interrupted, "Rose the Sun and Moon? It doesn't happen naturally?"

 **"No, unlike the human world, digimon have a great control on the environment. Those who are powerful enough to rule could be powerful enough to inherit these two abilities. There are many types of digimon, but all of them draw their power from either the sun or the moon. So these abilities of raising both were granted to regulate the power, and no one digimon could abuse the power."**

"Very fascinating."

 **"Now as I was saying. Apocalymon wanted to gain the power over the sun and moon, there for controlling the balance of power over the lesser digimon that draw power from the two. A war had broke out between those who serve under Apocalymon and the united force of the Sun and Moon Digimon. In the end, AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, as well as the other Eight legendary warriors were able to defeat Apocalymon, but it wasn't enough for him to be defeated only for his data to be reconfigured and be born again. In response, the other four sovereign and I sealed the evil in what's known as the Zero Dimension. Where he remains in a void of nothingness for eternity. Peace had reigned over the Digital World, but only for a brief time. Even though Apocalymon had been sealed, a portion of his influence had remained. The Sun and Moon digimon started to detest one another, attempting to prove that which side is more powerful. Sadly the influence had affected those who rule as well. AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon refused to lower the Sun and Moon. One thing lead to another, until they had declared war on each other, and split the world in half. Sun and Moon both opposing one another. This war waged on for over three hundred years."**

"Wait, hundred? Our worlds computers aren't nearly as old as that."

 **"Time moves faster in the Digital World compared to the human world. A day could be a week, a week turned months, and months turned to a year."**

"Okay, I understand. Please continue."

 **"As I was saying, the Digital World today has changed significantly. Half the world belongs to the sun and the other half the moon. Although, due to various imbalances in the dimensional barrier, caused by events in the human world, both factions had discovered something very grave. A portal to the human world."** Fanglongmon paused for the information to settle in. **"Observing the humans through these portals, they deemed humans weak and beneath Digimon. The two factions then came to the first agreement in centuries. After years of war and destroying their own people the two current rulers, WarGreymon of the Sun, and MetalGarurumon of the Moon, made an agreement. Whoever conquers the human world shall lower their side and claim dominance of both."**

"What!?" Brave Heart yelled, "But, you're the Digimon God! Can't you do something about it?"

 **"With my great power comes great responsibility, as well as great restraints. As a God, I can't interfere with mortal affairs unless absolutely necessary. Such as my involvement in sealing Apocalymon."** Brave Heart clenched his fist and looked down in disappointment. **"But I draw the line at my subjects attacking a world that can't defend itself." He then gazed at the sovereign with hope. "I may not be able to intervene, but I can give your world a fighting chance."**

Suddenly, something appeared on Brave Heart's left wrist. It looked like some sort of wrist watch. It covered his whole wrist, the square screen was surrounded by a circle that had some sort of runes engraved in them. Three buttons rested just below the screen, and some sort of slot port on its right side. It's color looked like a dull and lifeless gray.

 **"That, boy, is a digivive. I had sought out Digimon who detest this war, and they have agreed to help save your world from the wrath of theirs. Should you choose to accept this mission, you will lead a team of digi-destined children like yourself as well as Digimon partners to fend off opposing Digimon."**

Brave Heart wanted to accept in a heartbeat, but questions still remained. "Why children? Aren't there more powerful and qualified leaders in the world that have more experience? Like the military?"

 **"Children can better bond with Digimon, because they are still growing and maturing. They can grow stronger alongside their Digimon with the bonds they share. Adults of your world are already developed and too closed minded. Probably see all Digimon as a threat and experiment of them."**

Brave Heart nodded in agreement.

"But why me? There must be someone out there that would make a better leader than me."

 **"In my search, I sought out a child who has a heart filled with justice and a need to help others. Destiny lead me to you. The shrine was a test to see what kind of leader you would be. During you fight with the Digimon you realized that it's only objective was to keep you from getting the box. Should you have chosen to stay and fight you would have failed the mission, and I would have erased your memories and searched for another. But you kept the objective in mind and completed the mission. You aren't reckless, or a fool."** Brave Heart nodded once again. **"I understand if you choose not to accept this task, but-"**

"I'll do it!" Brave Heart interrupted the God. The sudden agreement surprised the sovereign. "If Digimon are leaking into our world then they will have to go threw me first! I won't let anyone be harmed while I have the power to do something about it. I swear on my honor as a hero!"

It was silent, until a small chuckle from the sovereign turned into full blown laughter.

 **"Hahaha! You are one interesting human, boy. Alright, I will now grant you the power."**

The digivice glowed lightly, then instead of a lifeless grey, it changed to a red color.

 **"That shows that you are now connected to the digivive as well as your Digimon partner." The metal case from earlier levitated in front of Brave Heart, "In the case holds seven more digivices similar to yours."**

Brave Heart opened the case and saw he was right, but the others were cold and lifeless like his was originally.

 **"Each hold a Digimon within, but they are sleeping. They shall only awaken when their destined partners prove themselves worthy of their power. Any other information of the digivices functions can be found within."**

"Wait, when will I meet my partner?"

 **"You have already met him."** Brave Heart was confused, until he felt a slight tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around and saw the same purple dragon-like Digimon.

"Um, hi." it said.

"Oh! So you're my partner?"

"That's right, I'm Dorumon!" Suddenly Brave Hearts digivice emitted a beeping sound. When he brought it up, a holographic screen popped up showing a picture of Dorumon and various data about him.

 ** _Digimon Analyzer:_**

 ** _Dorumon- Rookie Level- Beast type- Data Attribute._**

 ** _Special Attacks: Dash Metal, Dino Tooth, Metal Cannon, and Hyper Dash Metal_**

 ** _No other data available._**

Brave Heart read out loud.

"Yup! That's me. Nice to meet you partner!"

"Likewise, let's fight alongside each other!" The human and Digimon shook hands/claws.

 ** _"Good, you two are getting along. Now go, find your team, and protect your world! I will be watching over."_** Fanglongmon said.

With that, everything went dark.

* * *

Brave Heart woke up on the floor of his apartment. It was the morning of the next day.

"Huh? Was that a dream?" He asked himself.

But the moment he noticed his digivice and the metal case next to him, he concluded that it was real. Although, something was missing. Actually, it was someone.

"Dorumon? Are you here?"

"I'm in here." His partners voice emitted from his digivice.

"You're in my digivice? But how do I get you out?"

As if on cue, the digivie responded in a generic computer voice.

"Voice recognition required for Digimon realization."

"Realize? Um, Dorumon: Realize!"

Data started to leak out of the digivice and spiraled into a cocoon until it dissipated, revealing Dorumon.

"That feels kind of weird." the Digimon said.

That day was the beginning of the greatest adventure of his life.

(End Flashback)

"And that's my story." Brave Heart concluded.

The girls mouths were agape in shock.

"You met a god? Awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

The others agreed, but to a lesser extent of excitement, except for Pinkie.

But Brave Heart got a smug grin,

"It is pretty awesome isn't it?" He then dramatically struck a heroic pose. "And now, with the powers bestowed upon me by Lord Fanglongmon, and with my Digimon partner, Dorumon!"

"Hi."

"Our mission is set in stone! Find the rest of digi-destined! Delete every Digimon that threatens the safety of the Innocent! And save the world! That is our path to becoming heroes!" He struck a final pose, with Dorumon who joined it.

The room was silent. Brave Heart and Dorumon held the pose, the girls, except for Fluttershy and Pinkie, gave them a deadpanned stare. The only sound that could be heard was Pinkie clapping, being the only one who enjoyed it.

After holding their pose, the two gave up and huddled together in a corner while Brave Heart pulled out a small hand book he got from who-knows-where.

"Why aren't they cheering? We did everything the manual said to do." Brave Heart muttered.

"Maybe I should stand on the left instead of the right." Dorumon said.

'Idiots.' was the girls mutual thoughts.

Fluttershy raised her hand, "Um, Brave Heart? I have a question, if you don't mind." she asked shyly.

"Oh yes, what is it?"

"By "Delete" do you mean kill?"

The temperature in the room immediately dropped. The girls looked at Brave Heart and waited what felled like ages for an answer.

"Hmmmm, not exactly." he said while scratching his chin, "You see, even in our world Digimon are still data. When their bodies are destroyed, their data just get's reconfigured. I suppose they do "Die" in a way, but it's more like reincarnation. Because the reconfigured data form into a digi-egg, and hatches into a new Digimon." He pulled out the egg from the other day and placed it on the coffee table. "Even if the body is destroyed, the digi-core, which are like the Digimon's hearts, remain and form the digi-egg. So Digimon never "Truly" die." The girls sigh in relief. "And now, here's another responsibility I have"

He carried the digi-egg to the desktop in the corner of the room. He held out his left are with the digivice toward the computer.

"Digi-port open!" A small blue portal opened on the computer screen, surprising the girls. "After defeating the Digimon, I send their digi-eggs back to the digital world." He tossed the egg through the portal, and it immediately closed.

"Okay, so why is it this town?" Sunset asked, "Why isn't it any where else in the world?"

"From what Lord Fanglongmon told me, the imbalance of the dimensional barriers happened in this town. Happening about three months ago."

Both Sunset's and Twilight's eyes widened in realization. Three months ago were the events of The Friendship Games.

"Twilight. Sunset." Brave Heart said to get their attention. "Considering those stories you girls told me about what happened before I transferred, I can probably know what you're thinking. I'll start out by saying this, it's not your fault."

"But we-!" he held up a hand to stop them.

"It's all in the past, and doesn't matter now. You may have done things may have aided in the current events, but you never intended for it to happen. I wouldn't blame either of you, because you didn't know it would happen." The two girls hesitated for a moment, but nodded appreciating his words.

"Okay, one more question," Applejack said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Brave Heart paused.

"Remember what I said yesterday when I left school?"

(Flashback)

 _"The hero must keep this secret from the ones he cares about to protect the. It's not that the hero doesn't trust them, in fact it kills them inside because they can't tell them. But if the ones they care about knew it would get them involved and put them in even more danger!"_

(Flashback End)

"You didn't want us to get involved?" Rarity asked

"But how would us knowing get us involved?" Applejack asked.

"Girls, you're all great friends, and that's what I love about you. But could you honestly say that you would just sit idly by while I'm out there fighting?"

She didn't answer.

"*Sigh* But I knew you all would find out eventually. You're all too curious for your own good. Especially Twilight."

"Hey!" Said egg-head yelled.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you girls sooner, but i wanted to take this time to get stronger."

"Why?" a soft voice said.

All eyes turned to Fluttershy.

"Why do you need to get stronger? Is it so you can be a hero? Even so, is it worth risking your life?"

There was silence once again, as the rest of the group began to agree with their shy friend.

Brave Heart's face took on a solemn look.

"Fluttershy I-!"

Brave Heart stopped mid sentence and looked around like he heard something. Dorumon's ears perked up and the pupils of his eyes turned from normal to a slitted dragon eye shape.

"What's wrong darling?" Rarity asked.

"A Digimon just appeared." He said.

"What? How do you know?"

"It's an ability I acquired when I bonded with Dorumon. When Digimon go through the dimensional portal and enter our world they give off some kind of melody that I and other Digimon can hear." He explained.

"Dorumon" His partner nodded, before turning into data and flowed into the digivice. "Stay here girls, I'll be back."

He turned to exit his apartment, but two strong hands grabbed his shoulders stopping him. He saw that both Applejack and Rainbow Dash holding him, both with stern looks on their faces.

"We ain't letting you go alone this time Sugarcube." Applejack said.

Brave Heart shook his head defiantly. "No, you can't come with. It's too dangerous for you all."

Sunset stepped up and said, "But it doesn't stop you from going."

"It's not as dangerous for me because-"

"Yeah, yeah. You have a Digimon partner and powers now." Rainbow interrupted, "But like you said earlier, we aren't going to sit by while you're out there fighting the good fight. I want a front row seat to the action."

The others nodded in agreement, and stood defiantly against Brave Heart.

"*Sigh* There's nothing I can say to convince you, is there?" The girls shook their heads. "Alright, but keep out of site. I wouldn't know what I would do if I couldn't protect you all."

With that they left.

* * *

The rag tag group of friends followed the melody Brave Heart was hearing to a busy four way intersection. A large digital field surrounded the area. Cars on all sides were parked just outside the thick fog, not knowing how to get around it.

"That's a large digital field. Must be a strong Digimon in there." Brave Heart said. He faced the girls, "Remember what I said, stay out of site." The girls nodded.

The eight of the discreetly entered the digital field. The thick fog made it hard to see anything around them while they wandered.

"Excuse me, Brave Heart?" Twilight said.

"Yes, Twilight?"

"I was wondering. Why do these "Digital Fields," appear when a Digimon go through the portal? And why the Digimon stay in the digital field. Could they not just roam around when they enter our world?"

"That's a great question Twilight. The reason they stay in the digital field is because they need it to stay in physical form until their bodies adapt to survive in the human world."

"Adapt?"

"Yes. You see, the fog is actually a portion of the digital world's atmosphere that is leaked along with the Digimon. Without it the Digimon who travel to our world couldn't keep a physical form since they would still be data. With the digital fields their bodies can take a physical form and slowly adapt to the human world until they can keep their physical form without the field."

"Wow, fascinating." Twilight said taking notes from a notebook that she got from who-knows-where.

"I just wish it wasn't so hard to see through. I can barely see in front of me. Dorumon, do you sense anything?"

"Yeah, but something isn't right. I can sense that there is a Digimon here, but I can't tell where they are." Dorumon said.

"Strange, well it's time to get to work. Dorumon: Realize!" Dorumon had realized as the both got ready for battle.

 **"Gear Stinger!"**

What looked like a barrage of glowing needles shot towards both Brave and Dorumon. Fortunately, they jumped out of the way.

What flew out of the fog was a bee like Digimon. It was about the size of an average sided dog, it had brown stripes over its yellow body. Six legs that had brown colored talons on them, two blue antennas stuck out of its head with three small, circular, green gems in between. Two sets of black insect wings on its back, and a long stinger sticking out of its thorax.

Said Digimons data appeared on Brave Hearts digivice.

 ** _Digimon Analyzer:_**

 ** _FanBeemon- Rookie Level- Insectoid Type- Virus Attribute._**

 ** _Special Attacks: Gear Stingers and 88 Call._**

 ** _This little Digimon is a strong, dedicated worker due to its personality being so cheerful. Alone it may not be strong, but are greater with the help of its hive._**

"Only a rookie level? Why would it cause such a huge digital field?" Brave Heart questioned.

"Fanbeemon aren't known to be that strong, they usually defend their own hive and work to expand their home." Dorumon said.

"Well, at least this will be a quick battle." Brave Heart and Dorumon prepared to swiftly delete the Digimon.

 **"Gear Stinger!"**

Suddenly, two Gear Stinger attacks from two different directions shot the two of them in the back.

"Gah!" Both of them yelled as they fell to one knee.

"Brave Heart!" The girls yelled.

Out of the fog, two more Fanbeemon appeared.

"Three!?" Brave Heart exclaimed. "But only one Digimon at a time should be able to go through the portal."

Dorumon's eyes widened in realization. "Brave, I think I know what's going on."

Before the Digimon could explain, the antennas of the first Fanbeemon glowed a bright red.

 **"88 Call!"** They called.

Out of nowhere, a sudden swarm of Fanbeemon flew out of the fog and gathered around the first one, who seemed to be the alpha. In total there looked to be about 30.

Brave Heart's face showed shock. He looked at his surroundings and spotted an abandoned car.

"Girls! Hide behind that car!" Sensing the seriousness in his voice, they did as he said. Both Digimon and human got to their feet. "Dorumon, what's going on here?"

"From what Lord Fanglongmon told us, the portal is unstable and can only send one Digimon at a time that has the power limit of a champion. The Fanbeemon alone aren't powerful on their own, but when fighting with their hive they have the combined power level of a mid-top tier champion. So it would make sense for them to be able to travel here together." Dorumon explained.

"Foolish." The lead Fanbeemon said to Dorumon, "You betray your own kind to aid the humans, and fight with a human scum like this? How pitiful."

Dorumon was angered, "More pitiful to attack a world that can't defend itself? I don't know what WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were thinking, but this world shouldn't get caught in our world's affairs."

Fanbeemon sneered, "You are more foolish than I thought. These humans are weak, and the Digimon are the strong. The weak will always crumble under the strong. Just as the Sun with always be stronger than the moon! We will conquer this weak world for the sun and prove the moon will always be out shined!" It's red glowing antennas glowed, and the other Fanbeemon responded as if they understood. The horde charged at the human and Digimon.

"Get ready partner. This isn't going to be easy."

Three Fanbeemon charged at the two ready to stab them with their stingers. But they dodged in different directions to avoid the attack.

The same three Fanbeemon flew towards Brave Heart, only to be punched and knocked to the ground by his Digi-soul coated fist. The Fanbeemon immediately turned into digi-eggs.

"These guys don't seem that durable." He said.

Dorumon charged forward and charged his attack.

 **"Dash Metal!"**

His attack hit two more Fanbeemon, which turned them into digi-eggs also.

"We have to finish this quickly. The girls are still in danger." Dorumon said.

So the battle waged on the horde began a relentless attack to try and overwhelm the two, but they held their own. Attack after attack, they were able to dwindle down the number of their horde, but not without taking damage to themselves. Fatigue start to plague the two partners as the attacks became relentless as well as the pain of their many injuries.

Brave Heart and Dorumon regrouped together and stood to face the horde of Fanbeemon. They panted heavily as they tried to remain on their feet.

They have only managed to take down twelve of them. Leaving around twenty left to defeat.

"How are you holding up Brave?" Dorumon asked.

"Not good partner. My digi-soul is half gone, and I'm running on fumes at this point. But remember article two of the hero code!"

"Yeah! Never give up." Dorumon quoted the hero manual.

Just when they were ready to attack,

"C'mon Brave! You can take 'em!" The voice of Rainbow Dash yelled from behind their hiding spot.

The horde of Fanbeemon diverted their attention from the partners to the group of girls.

"Rainbow Dash! You gave us away!" Sunset yelled.

"Sorry! I got too excited!" Rainbow said.

The Fanbeemon's stingers began to glow and charge their attack.

"Oh no! Girls I'm coming!" Thinking fast, Brave Heart pulled out a battle chip that looked like a shield.

 **"Download: Barrier!"** Brave Heart and Dorumon dashed in between the girls and the Fanbeemon. He thrusted his hands forward, and a transparent barrier appeared in front of them.

 **"Gear Stinger!"**

Multiple Gear Stinger attacks were fired by all of the Fanbeemon, but were blocked by the barrier. Unfortunately that didn't stop them from relentlessly firing more stingers in hopes of overwhelming them.

Brave Heart and Dorumon struggle to keep the barrier up as the girls real back in fear.

"Girls, now's your chance. You need to get out of here!"

"But we can't leave ya' here." Applejack said.

"Don't worry about me! It's too dangerous for all of you to be here. Dorumon and I can take them from here."

"You too can't fight in the state you're in. If you don't flee now you might get hurt, or worse!" Twilight said.

"Is this really worth trying to prove that you're a hero?"

"That's not it!" Brave Heart yelled. Which silenced the girls.

"I mean, at first it was, but it's more than that! I know the risks of what I'm doing, I know I could very well lose my life. But if I won't do it who will? Lord Fanglongmon chose to give this power to me and Dorumon chose to be my partner. I can't just do nothing while these Digimon intend to harm innocent people. I won't stand for it! I have this power, so I want to use it to protect everyone! That's the kind of hero I am!"

Suddenly, cracks started to appear in the barrier and eventually broke. Brave Heart and Dorumon were hit with dozens of needles making sparks fly everywhere, and forcing them to crash into the car the girls were hiding behind.

"Brave Heart! Dorumon!" The girls screamed in worry.

The lead Fanbeemon smirked, "You're care for your fellow human scum will be your downfall. Now it's time to end you, so there will be no one to oppose us." It flew towards the partners readying his stinger to end them. Just as it was about to land the final strike.

 ***Bam!***

It was suddenly knocked away by a blunt object, sending it flying back to it's horde.

What knocked it back was Rainbow Dash holding a discarded metal pole in her hand and standing defensively in front of Brave Heart.

"Stay away from him you sorry excuse for a honey bee!" She yelled.

"Rainbow Dash? I told you to run." Brave said

She just turned her head and smirked, "You said you can't just stand by and watch the innocent get hurt, right? Well I can't just stand by while I see my friend getting hurt either!"

"Us Neither!" The rest of them stuck together with Rainbow to protect Brave.

"We may not be able to do what you do, but we can at least stay by your side!"

"Friends are always here for each other, so we can't just leave you."

"We'll show these meanies what we can do together. Even if we can't fight."

"They will have to get past us if they ever threaten our friend."

"I'm scared, I'm terrified. But I'm afraid of running away even more!"

Rarity, Applejack, Sunset, Pinkie, Twilight, and Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Girls…" Was all Brave Heart could say in awe of his friends statements.

 ***BeepBeepBeepBeep***

Erratic beeping came from Brave Heart's digivice. The screen started to shine brighter and brighter, until seven lights shot out and circled around the girls.

The lights stopped and presented themselves to each of them. The lights faded, revealing themselves at the other digivices.

Once they attached themselves to the girl's wrists, the all changed color.

Rainbow Dash had a cyan colored digivice with a red collared buttons.

Sunset's was a burnt orange with a black buttons.

Rarity's had a white and lavender color scheme.

Applejack's was and orange color with red buttons.

Pinkie Pie's was a light pink with darker pink buttons.

Twilight's was a dark purple, with pink buttons.

Finally, Fluttershy's was a yellow with light pink buttons

"The other Digivices? Then that means you're the other Digidestined!" Brave Heart said.

Data started to flow out of each of their digivices and formed into other Digimon.

In front of Rainbow Dash is a bipedal dragon Digimon with blue skin and red eyes. It has white coloration in its belly and snout, a small horn on its nose, two ear-like appendages on its head, a yellow "V"-shaped mark on its forehead, and two yellow upside-down triangle marks under its eyes. It has five fingers on its hands and three toes on each foot, and a claw on each finger and toe.

In front of Rarity was was a tall, bipedal, yellow fox Digimon. It has fur sticking out from its shoulders and has a furry chest. The only form of clothing on it was the purple sleeves, which has a yin-yang symbol on each, and has three fingers and claws on each hand. Swirling symbols can also be seen on its knees, which are yellow, like most of her body. She also has long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail.

Applejack's was a bipedal blue dog with black nose and claws, yellow eyes, a white belly and mane, and white tail tip, feet tips, snout, inner ears, and a yellow cross-shaped mark in the forehead. It wears a red bandanna, white bandages on its arms, and red and black boxing gloves on its hands.

In front of Pinkie a flowering bud with a green body with stretchy arms and legs, and a pink head with a yellow leaf on the top of it, and a pair of eyes and a mouth which resemble three black dots. It flies by lightly spinning its leaf.

The Digimon in front of Fluttershy was a lop-eared rabbit like Digimon. It had brown fur with pink patches and is pink on the end of its ears, and three horns protruded from the top of its head.

Twilight's was a pink rabbit like Digimon with white fur and two sets of ears. The ears were covered in purple fur but had pink crescent moons on the. Yellow crescent moons could be seen on its chest, arms and forehead. It wore a pink ribbon over its shoulders with a moon medallion in the middle.

Finally Sunset's was a bipedal cat like Digimon, It's fur was red with flame like spikes on its mane. It had blonde fur in the middle of its chest. There was some sort of silver and red head gear that matched its wrist gear that had flames coming out of them.

"More Digimon traitor!? Attack!"

The whole horde of Fanbeemon charged at the new Digimon. But they did not expect them to fire back.

 **"Vee Headbutt!"** The blue reptile launched itself towards them, striking many of them with its attack.

 **"Diamond Storm!"** The fox Digimon jumped into the air and launched crystal like projectiles.

 **"Rolling Upper!"** the blue dog Digimon spun around and smacked them with its fists.

 **"Seed Blast!"** The flower Digimon shot seeds from its mouth.

 **"Blazing Ice!"** The brown bunny Digimon blew icy winds from its mouth.

 **"Luna Claw!"** The moon bunny Digimon slashed its claws sending slash waves.

 **"Corona Knuckle."** The red cat Digimon encased its fist in flames and punched the enemies.

A large explosion of power erupted and deleted all of the Fanbeemon. It rained down Digi-eggs and leftover data, until all that was left was the alpha Fanbeemon.

"Wha!?" Fanbeemon gasped, "All of my comrades, defeated!? By measly humans and their Digimon pets! You will all pay for this!"

He charged one last time out of blind rage, not caring about what will happen. Until a fist of flaming digi-soul punched him away.

 **"Metal Cannon!"** a large metal sphere made the final strike before the alpha Fanbeemon was deleted.

"Upload!" The data in the air then flew into Brave Hearts Digivice.

"Phew! Glad that's over." Then then turned to the girls, "And I never would have guess you all were my team!"

"Wait." Twilight said, "You mean, we are the other digi-destined that you were talking about?"

"That's right!" A cheerful voice called out.

The seven new Digimon stood in front of their respective partners.

"You are the partners that we were destined to fight alongside!" the white bunny Digimon said in a feminine voice.

The girls digivices beeped and showed data on their respective partners.

 ** _Digimon Analyzer:_**

 ** _Lunamon- Rookie Level- Mammal Type- Data Attribute._**

 ** _Special Attacks: Luna Claw, Tear Shot, and Lop-ear Ripple._**

 ** _A kind and caring Digimon. Brave in the face of battle despite her timidity. Has an easy time making friends and attachments, which is why she can't stand being alone._**

"Yup, that's me, Lunamon! It's nice to meet you Ms. Twilight." The bunny Digimon said.

"My aren't you polite. But you don't need to call me miss, we're partners after all, and I hope we can be friends."

"Yay, friends." Lunamon latched onto her partner in a hug, which she returned kindly.

"Alright, let's see what your name is." Sunset said observing her digivice.

 ** _Coronamon- Rookie Level- Beast Type- Vaccine Attribute._**

 ** _Special Attacks: Corona Knuckle, Corona Flame, and Petit Prominence._**

 ** _He is a Brave little Digimon with a strong sense of justice being powerfully sincere._**

"Coronamon huh? Sounds like the name of a tough guy? Are you a tough guy?" Sunset teased.

"Yes I am! I will protect you with my justice Sunset Shimmer!" Coronamon said proudly. But then purred in delight as Sunset pet his mane.

Rarity trotted around her Digimon partner observing the fox, "Oh my, you are a sight to behold."

 ** _Renamon- Rookie level- Beast Type- Data Attribute_**

 ** _Special Attacks: Diamond Storm and Power Paw_**

 ** _A calm, cool, and collected Digimon. She has a very mature air around them and a strong sense of duty._**

"I will be in your care Ms. Rarity." Renamon bowed.

"Now, now darling, there is no need to bow to me. We are partners after all, and I must say you have such beautiful fur."

Renamon's cheeks turned a visible red, "T-thank you Ms. Rarity." She spoke calmly.

"Hmmm." Rainbow Dashed hummed as she looked at her partner, " I guess you look cool enough to be my partner."

The blue reptile smirked, "Funny, I was about to say the same to you.

 ** _Veemon- Rookie Level- Dragon Type- Vaccine Attribute._**

 ** _Special Attacks: Vee Headbutt, Vee Punch, and Hopping Kick._**

 ** _Although it has a mischievous, prank-loving personality, he has another side with a strong sense of justice._**

"Hm, my data doesn't mention that I'm the coolest there is!" Veemon said proudly.

"Prank-loving and totally awesome? I can tell, the two of us are gonna make each other twenty percent cooler!" Rainbow said as the two fist bump.

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie was hugging the life out of her partner. The little flower bud's face showed no expression, but one could tell it was struggling.

"Oh my gosh you are the cutest thing ever! I wonder what your name is!" Pinkie said.

 ** _Lalamon- Rookie level- Plant Type- Data Attribute._**

 ** _Special Attacks: Seed Blast, Sing a Song, and Lala Spiral._**

 ** _She is a Digimon with a kind heart and a cute voice. Even though her face hold no expression, most can't help but find it charming._**

Pinkie Pie finally let go of her partner. Lalamon floated in front of her trying to catch her breath.

"It's nice to meet you Pinkie Pie. I hope we can get along from now on, since we will be partners." Lalamon said.

Pinkie once again wrapped her arms around the bud Digimon, but in a softer hug as she pet it gently.

"Don't worry Lalamon, I'll be the best partner ever! I'll walk you, feed you, and make sure you get all the love you need!"

'I'm not a pet.' Lalamon thought.

"Well I'll be, so ya gonna be my partner from now on." Applejack said as the blue dog Digimon stood at attention..

"That is correct Ma'am." He said sternly.

 ** _Gaomon- Rookie Level- Beast Type- Data Attribute._**

 ** _Special Attacks: Rolling Upper, Double Backhand, and Gao Rush._**

 ** _A very calm, quiet, and serious digimon. Like a soldier, he takes orders from those he perceives a higher up or a superior._**

"Ya sound like a hard worker Gaomon. That's something I admire."

"Thank you Ma'am. As your Digimon partner, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, Ma'am." Gaomon said in his same stern voice.

"Now, none of that partner. You shouldn't see me as your superior, just speak to me as a friend."

"My apologies Ma'am."

Applejack sighed, 'That's going to take some getting used to.'

Finally, Fluttershy and her partner were looking at each other nervously, both trying to figure out what to say.

"Um, hello." Fluttershy said, only for the brown bunny to flinch at the sudden greeting. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No,no,no! It's my fault for being a scardy-mon." it said in a small voice.

 ** _Lopmon- Rookie level- Beast Type- Data Attribute._**

 ** _Special Attacks: Tiny Twister and Blazing Ice._**

 ** _A very timid and sensitive Digimon. Kind to all and caring for her friends, but because of its skittish nature often looked over as weak._**

"I am in your care now Ms. Fluttershy, please be kind to me!" Lopmon exclaimed as she bowed to her human partner.

Seeing how scared the little Digimon was, Fluttershy's animal caring nature kicked in. She gently picked up the scared Digimon, and brought it into a soft embrace.

"There, there, there is nothing to be afraid of." Fluttershy said softly. Which managed to calm the scared Digimon.

As if on cue of the introductions ending, the digital field started to slowly disappear.

"Everyone, we got to hurry. We can't let other people see the digimon." Brave Heart said.

"How, I don't think we can be very discreet if we walk through the streets with them." Sunset said.

"Follow my lead." Brave Heart faced Dorumon, "Upload: Dorumon!" Dorumon was then surrounded by a cocoon of data and flowed back into Brave Heart's digivice.

The others did as he did.

"Upload: Lunamon!/Coronamon!/Renamon!/Lalamon!/Veemon!/Gaomon!/Lopmon!" All of the partner digimon were now in their respective digivices.

"But what about all these?" Rainbow Dash pointed at the Eggs.

Brave Heart pointed his digivice at the group of eggs.

"Store." The eggs were covered in a similar data cocoon as they flowed into Brave Heart's digivice.

"Wow… these things are super convenient." Rainbow said.

"No time to talk, let's go!"

With that, the new team of digi-defenders left the scene.

(Digital Void)

Fanlongmon had seen the entire fight through his all seeing eyes.

 **"Good, he has finally found his team. Go now digi-destined. The battles may be great, and the dangerous even greater, but I believe you can overcome them and bring the digital world into a brighter tomorrow."**


	3. Never Mock The Cookie

"Alright everyone, it's time to begin our first team meeting!" Brave Heart said.

It had been three days since the incident with the Fanbeemon horde, and since the girls became digi-destined.

At the moment him and the rest of the team were sitting in a booth of a Chinese restaurant called "Uncle's Place," which Brave suggested they meet.

(On the Roof)

"Alright digi-pals! While our partners are having their meeting, we'll have ours. Let's begin!" Dorumon said.

The Digimon half of the team were sitting on the roof of said restaurant, sitting in a similar fashion as their human partners with their own food.

* * *

 **(Theme song: Brave Heart. English cover by Pellekofficial)**

* * *

"So Brave, why did we have to meet at this specific restaurant exactly?" Sunset asked while eating a bowl of fried rice.

"Oh, I'm friends with the owner and I get a discount. I felt a meeting over lunch would feel more official. Like heroes in disguise." He said munching on his won tons.

"Hey! Hands off my egg rolls, AJ!"

"Y'all were the one who plucked one of ma' pot stickers, so fair is fair!" Rainbow and Applejack argued.

"Hey, hey! Fluttershy, check it out!" Said shy girl turned towards the pink party girl, who had chopsticks in her mouth to look like walrus tusks. Which made Fluttershy softly laugh.

"Oh come now girls, we are in a public establishment." Rarity chastised her friends.

All the while, Twilight was sitting quietly while eating her chow mien and reading a book.

"Yeah, this is real professional." Sunset said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

It was then Brave decided to speak up.

"Ahem!" he got their attention. "Alright, let's begin the meeting. I hope you all used the past few days to bond with your new partners. So let's share our experiences. Let's start with Twilight."

Said egg head smiled. "I feel that Lunamon and I had gotten close. We spent most of the time asking questions about each others worlds."

(On the Roof)

"Alright, according to the list Brave Heart gave me, we should talk about our experiences with our partners first. Why don't you start Lunamon?" Dorumon said, but no one answered. "Lunamon?" Their attention turned to the moon Digimon, only to see her asleep with her face in a bowl of rice.

"Mmmh, no more questions Twilight, I'm tired. When do I ask stuff?" She whined in her sleep.

(Back Inside)

"That's great to hear," Brave said, "What about you and Renamon Rarity?"

"Our time together has been absolutely delightful! We had so much fun together."

(Flash Back)

Rarity was sitting at her design desk, busy sketching her next dress design. Only she had a frustrated look on her face.

"Ugh! It's no good. I can't find the right inspiration for a dress with only these lifeless manikins to work with! I need a live model, but everyone is busy today. If I don't finish these designs now, I might lose inspiration!" She said in frustration. Only for an idea to make itself known on her face, "Oh I know! _Renamon~._ "

Out of the shadows, Renamon appeared right behind Rarity.

"Yes Ms. Rarity?"

"Eeep!" Rarity jumped at her partners sudden appearance.

"Forgive me Ms. Rarity. I didn't intend to startle you."

"Aha ha, it's quite alright darling. It'll take me some time to get used to that." Rarity said sheepishly. "Now then, I wanted to ask you for a bit of a favor."

"You are my partner Ms. Rarity, anything you wish I will comply."

"Fabulous! I need you to model some dresses."

Not that Rarity noticed, but Renamon's faced turned red in embarrassment with the thought of wearing a dress.

(Flashback end)

"And she looked absolutely beautiful! The blue sun dress really complimented her fur. I even gave her a gift when all was said and done."

(On the Roof)

"Renamon, I love that ribbon on your arm." Lalamon said to the fox Digimon.

Like she said, on the upper forearm of Renamon's arm was a lavender ribbon tied in a bow with a bell in the center.

"Where did you get it?" Lalamon asked.

"This was a gift from Ms. Rarity. She had me model for her and wanted to give me something to show her appreciation. I said she didn't need to but she insisted and I accepted. As long as she is happy."

(Back Inside)

"Alright, next is Fluttershy."

At the mention of her name, the shy girl shrank back a bit,

"Oh, um, Lopmon and I have bonded nicely, I think. She doesn't like staying in my digivice for long so I let her out at home and convinced my family she was a stuffed animal. She has been a real help at the animal shelter."

(Flash Back)

Fluttershy walked through the entrance of the animal shelter with Lopmon in here arms. Lopmon was doing a very good impression of a stuffed animal.

"Alright Lopmon, it's only us and the critters so you can move now." Fluttershy said to her partner.

Lopmon jumped out of her partners arms, but then turned to her nervously.

"Is it alright that I be here, Fluttershy?" She asked nervously, "I mean, I don't want to get in your way and mess everything up. I don't know how to work in an animal shelter. What if I mess up and you start to hate me?" She rambled with teary eyes.

Fluttershy gently bent down to pet her Digimon partners head.

"Don't worry Lopmon, I won't ever hate you. I'm sure you will do great." Fluttershy reassured her. "Now can you help me hand out the pet food?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lopmon nodded and continued to help.

The passing of pet food was going smoothly, until a white bunny hopped towards Lopmon, who was carrying a bowl of pet food.

"Huh?" Lopmon's attention was caught by the bunny, who seemed to be smiling at her. "You must be Angel bunny. Fluttershy told me a lot about you."

Out of no where, Angel pulled out a carrot and gave it to Lopmon.

"What's this?"

While the bunny and Digimon, Fluttershy observed the scene with a smile.

(Flash Back End)

"I think Angel Bunny has a crush on Lopmon now."

Everyone, bar Rainbow, "Aw'd" in the sweet story.

"That's adorable, how did Lopmon react?" Brave asked.

"She doesn't know."

"Wow really? I wonder how someone could miss such blatant acts of affection."

Immediately as these words left his mouth, everyone at the table looked at the male protagonist with a blank stare.

"Yeah, it's a real drag isn't it?" Rainbow said with sarcasm. Which went unnoticed by the lone male.

"Moving on, how are you and Lalamon, Pinkie?"

Their pink friend grinned from ear to ear as she shook excitedly.

"Lalamon and I are the best of friends! We've done so much together! I through her a small party, we baked together, and a bunch of other stuff!"

(Flash Back)

In the kitchen of the Pie residence was Pinkie Pie wearing a frilly pink apron with a heart in the center of her chest. Currently, she was icing the bottom rim of a white frosted cake with pink icing. Although she was not alone as Lalamon was floating next to her. The Bud Digimon was frosting the top rim of the cake with a squeeze bag she held in her short, stubby arms.

Pinkie sighed happily as she wiped sweat off her brow, "Isn't this fun Lalamon? What better way to bond with each other than baking sweets!"

Lalamon finished with her portion of decorating and set the bag down. "You're right Pinkie Pie, baking is really fun." Even though her face didn't show it, her tone of voice sounded happy.

"But..." Lalamon looked around the kitchen, to see that they were both surrounded by sweets. They had been baking all day, and baked almost all the sweets anyone could imagine. "Do we have to eat all of this?"

"Yup! Let's start eating!" Pinkie said as she dove into the mountain of baked goods.

"Oh dear..."

(Flash Back End)

"Oh, so that's why you gave us all our own cakes yesterday." Brave Heart said.

"Yeah, we baked a lot so Lalamon said we should share with you guys, and I agreed. We ate the rest though."

(On the Roof)

"Hey Lalamon, would you like to try some of my Sweet and Sour Pork?" Renamon asked.

The bud Digimon's face darkened,

"Please don't say sweet." She said.

(Back Inside)

"Alright, next up is Applejack."

"Well, me and Gaomon didn't do nothing special. We just worked on the farm."

(Flash Back)

In the middle of the Sweet Apple Acres, there stood Applejack with her Digimon partner Gaomon. Applejack took charge of the south orchard for the day. Being the furthest from the farm house, her family wouldn't see the Digimon.

"Alright Gaomon, my house is pretty full most of the time, so I have to keep you in the digivice. But that don't mean you can get lazy. Today, I'm gonna show ya' how to harvest apples the Apple family way." She said.

"Understood Ma'am." The dog Digimon said, standing at full attention.

Applejack sighed at his soldier like behavior. She started to surround the chosen apple tree with baskets.

"Ma'am, may I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm putting the baskets around the tree so the apples will fall in."

"Fall in? Are we not just going to pick the fruit?"

"Pickin' apples one-by-one is tedious and a waste of time. That's why we do this..." Applejack delivered a swift kick to the trunk of the tree. In turn making almost all of the apples in the tree to fall into the baskets bellow. "Then we just load them up on to the wagon."

She could see Gaomon's eyes slightly widened, as if he were surprised.

Gaomon regained his composure.

"Ma'am, if I may be frank with you. I was always taught that humans were weak and didn't hold much power. Yet you show much more power than any lesser Digimon that I've seen." He said.

"Anybody can be strong Gaomon. No matter who or what they are. It just takes time, effort, and patients. As well as the right reason for wanting to be strong." Applejack said.

Gaomon's eyes drifted to the ground, "Just like master used to say." He muttered quietly.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing Ma'am. Shall we continue to harvest the apples?"

Applejack wanted to ask what was wrong, but she left it alone seeing as Gaomon didn't want to talk about it. The rest of the day was getting Gaomon trained in harvesting.

(Flash Back End)

"It was kinda weird, but I decided to leave it alone. He'll tell me when he's ready to talk about it." Applejack finished.

Brave Heart nodded understandingly, "That's understandable, it probably has something to do with his reason being here."

The girls looked confused, "What do ya mean?"

"Have you ever thought of why our partners are fighting with us instead of with the domain they draw power from? Lord Fanglongmon gave each of them a choice on whether or not to join the cause or not, so I'm assuming they have their reasons for fighting for us humans."

The nodded, "Gee, I never thought about it like that."

"They will all tell you their stories eventually. Right now, let's move on. I believe you're next, right Rainbow?"

"Yeah! Veemon and I had an awesome time together. Turns out he likes soccer, but he mostly uses his head. He tried to shoot the ball into the goal with a VeeHeadbutt, but he missed and smacked into the metal rim of the goal. Hahaha!" she said.

(On the Roof)

"Hey Veemon," Coronamon spoke up, "Why do you have a bandage on your head?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." The blue dragon Digimon said.

(Back Inside)

"Alright, and last it Sunset."

"Huh? Oh yeah, Coronamon and I are doing pretty great. We didn't know how to act around each other at first, but we got to know each other and became friends quick. He's been pretty useful too."

(Flash Back)

Sunset was walking up the stairs of her apartment complex with a broken scooter in her hands. The school day had ended for the students of Canterlot High, which meant the students were sent free from their classes. Just as the fiery girl was about to leave, her freshman friend, Scootaloo, ran up to her with a panicked expression. Scootaloo had snapped the handles clean off the scooter during a stunt she was doing. She could only turn to Sunset, being the only person she know who was savvy with tools. Being the good friend that she was, Sunset accepted her underclassmen's request, but said that she would need time. She entered her apartment, and greeted by a smiling Coronamon.

"Hello Sunset! How was your day at school?" He asked.

"Same old, same old, nothing that new." She said, but the Lion Digimon's attention turned to the broken contraption in his partners hands.

"What's that?"

"This is a scooter, it's something you can ride on. My friend Scootaloo from school broke it, so she asked me to fix it for her."

She puled out her tool box to fetch her blow torch. She commenced to weld the scooter, only problem was that the torch wouldn't light.

"Ah darn, it's out of gas. I can't weld without a torch."

Then an idea popped into Coronamon's head, "No problem! I can be that!" He pointed his finger, and a small flame started at the tip. He used his flames to weld the scooter while sunset held it together. The finished product was the scooter back in one piece.

"Wow! Nice job Coronamon. Thanks."

"No problem Sunset!" She started to pet her partner, much to his delight.

(Flash Back End)

"Alright!" Brave Heart chanted, "It looks like you are all bonding with your partners very well. That's a great step forward in becoming an official team. That's item one on the list. Now let's move to the next, which is questions. I will now answer any questions about your Digimon partners, the digivice, ect."

There was a moment of silence between the group. As if none of them know what to ask.

"Any questions?"

Even more silence.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Then their hands raised in the air.

"There we go! Now, how about we start with you Rainbow?" Brave Heart said.

"Awesome, I think we all saw that during your fights with Wendigomon. I know you're strong, but that giant ape shooting you into a wall should have landed you in the hospital. Is that red fire around you like some sort of force field?"

Brave Heart nodded at her question, "Not exactly Rainbow. The "Red Fire," is actually called DNA."

"DNA? Like deoxyribonucleic acid?" Twilight asked.

"No, it means Digimon Natural Ability, or as I call it 'DigiSoul'. You see, our bond with our Digimon partners isn't just for show, it also gives us the ability to use the "Natual Abilities" of Digimon as well, although to a smaller extent. Digisoul is the energy created from the bond between human and Digimon as well as your passion. The stronger your bond is, the stronger your Digisoul is, and how much you have of it. And the flames of your passion with focus it. During my fight with Wendigomon, my Digisoul took the blunt of the attacks, but it still hurt. If my Digisoul ever ran out, I would be left vulnerable."

Rainbow nodded understanding.

"Okay, Twilight, what is your question?"

"If I remember correctly, you said that when Digimon entered our world they needed to stay in the digital field to adapt until they could roam free. So why didn't our Digimon need time to adapt before they could walk around with us?"

"Like I was saying about the Digisoul, the bond is beneficial for both parties. The digivice is a symbol of the bond between human and digimon. While the Human gains Digisoul, the Digimon acquires the ability to remain in our world without the digital field."

The next to ask their question was Rarity.

"What were those little devices you inserted in your digivice?"

"I call them Battle Chips." **(A/N: Props to anyone who get's the reference.)** "You all remember how I upload the Digimon's data after I delete them right?" They nodded. "Well to explain that further, the digivice came with a neat feature that I downloaded onto my computer. It was a program that allowed me to use the data collected and construct them into weapons or abilities that can be used by both Digimon and Human partner." He pulled out the Sword Delete chip. "My Sword Delete, I made after Dorumon and I defeated a Snimon, who has blades for hands."

Sunset raised her hand,

"I was reviewing Coronamon's data, as well as the other Digimon on our team, they were different except that they were all Rookie level. What are these levels?"

"That's the stage of evolution they are currently at. You see, Digimon have the ability to "digivolve" in order to get stronger. The levels are as followed. Baby, which is the level it is when they hatch from their digi-eggs. In-training, a level where they are still aren't fit for combat and focus on learning. Rookie, where all of our Digimon are at now. Champion, considered the average level. Ultimate, that is considered the fully grown level of a Digimon. Finally Mega, where only a handful of Digimon achieve this level and considered the strongest of the strong."

"Wow, so our Digi-friends can be even stronger?" Pinkie asked.

"Yup! Bigger and stronger."

"Um, excuse me." Fluttershy spoke up in her regular meek voice. "I have a question too. If that's alright."

"Of course it is. What's your question?"

"I remember you said that a Digimon either draws power from the sun or moon. Which of our Digimon fall in to which side?"

"Ah! That is a great question. It's important to know who will be more effective in any type of situation during the time of day. On our team, the Digimon of the Sun are Coronamon, Veemon, and Lalamon. On the Moon side are Lunamon, Renamon, Gaomon, and Lopmon. So that is the arrangement of our team."

"Wait," Twilight spoke up, "You didn't mention Dorumon. What side does he belong too?"

Brave paused for a moment, "Well that's a bit hard to explain." Before he could explain any further, someone approached the table.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite customer."

They all saw an elderly man standing at the foot of the table. He had grey hair that was slicked back, and he wore a traditional, red, Chinese Tang suit with gold accents with black slacks.

Brave Heart smiled, "Hello Uncle, sorry I didn't say hi when I arrived, I had to talk to my friends about something."

The girls looked at him confused, "Wait, this is your Uncle?" Rainbow asked.

"Ohohoho!" The man laughed, "No no no, my name is Dim Sum, but everyone calls me Uncle. I am the owner of this restaurant, hence the name, "Uncle's Place." You may all call me Uncle as well." The girls nodded with a smile. "It seems you brought me more customers. Though I never would have thought you would have brought more of those monster friends of yours. I already gave them their orders."

"What!?" The girls shouted.

"He knows about the Digimon?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah! Actually it was during one of my missions about a two week ago. Dorumon and I weren't as experienced and we let a Gatsumon loose of the Digital field." Brave Heart said.

"That pile of rocks tried to pick a fight with me." Dim Sum explained further, "I didn't take it seriously at first until he started to wreck my restaurant. If it wasn't for Brave Heart and his purple dragon friend then I would be out of business and probably not here at all." Uncle said with gratitude. "So, are all of you "heroes in-training," like Brave Heart? I'm assuming all of those other creatures up there are with you."

"Yes they are Sir." Fluttershy answered.

Uncle smiled, "Well, then you are all welcome in my restaurant any time. And remember, call me Uncle."

The girls giggled at his friendly attitude.

"Before I forget, here is your check." Uncle set down a check book with fortune cookies on top.

"Oooo! Desert!" Pinkie quickly swiped one and scarfed it down.

"Pinkie, darling. You know there are fortunes in those right?" Rarity said with slight disgust.

On cue, Pinkie let out a loud burp, causing the fortune to fly out. She quickly caught the fortune out of the air.

"Hey look a fortune! It says, "Danger looms in your future." She read.

Uncle frowned, "That's a very bad omen."

Brave Heart nodded, "Uncle's right, we must be very cautious."

"Pfft. Yeah right." Rainbow said, "You two listen to a cookie?

 ***ZIIIIINNNNG!***

The sudden, strange noise caught all of their attention.

"What in tarnation was that?" Applejack asked.

"That was the melody of a Digimon. It sounded pretty close too." Brave Heart said.

Uncle looked at all of them seriously and said,

"Never. Mock. The cookie."

 **(A/N: More props to who gets that reference.)**


End file.
